Open Love
by LockDown
Summary: Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu have been married for 3 years now but nothing has ever happened between them. They both love each other but don't know it. Can this love survive the tests for war? Finished!
1. To War

Zhou Yu sat in his room. From outside of his window drifted in the sounds of music. Xiao Qiao was practicing her new dances with her sister he knew. He sighed. The campaign was to start tomorrow and he still hadn't told her that he was going to go.

He still couldn't believe it. Liu Bei still refused to deal with the territory dispute through diplomacy and so Lord Sun Jian had ordered the rapid deployment of men. Zhou Yu was made the leader of the force for which he was happy. Sun Ce would be his second in command. Their goal was to enter the Nanman territory and take it by force from Wei who had just taken the area.

Simple really, but Zhou Yu was still going over his battle plan and strategies. This would be his first commanding post and he wanted to show Lord Sun Jian that he was capable of handling such a position.

Outside in the courtyard the two Qiaos sat under a tree. They had just finished practicing their new dance. "You did very well today Xiao." Da told her younger sister. The younger Qiao looked at her sister and smiled. Xiao knew her sister was being nice to her. She thought she had done rather miserably. She kept forgetting steps and missed the timing on several occasions. She hadn't been able to concentrate during the practice. Her thoughts hadn't been on dancing but on Zhou Yu instead.

She had found out from Da that Zhou Yu had been given the commanding post in the up coming campaign. She was worried about Zhou Yu. He seemed more withdrawn and kept to his room. Sun Ce was going to go as well so Xiao felt better knowing her brother-in-law would be there but Zhou Yu's strange behavior had gotten to her. Their relationship had always been so-so but they hadn't spoken to each other in over a week. 

And he hadn't told her about his appointment or deployment. He had just stayed in his room working on strategies and battle plans. All this she found out from the mouth of her own sister instead of the mouth of her own husband.

And they were supposed to be a married couple. Yet they didn't share a room, have meals together or even see each other very often. Not for the first time Xiao wondered why Zhou Yu had married her. When he had rescued her she was so happy that she nearly fainted. Only the thoughts of being caught and that it was all a dream had kept her awake. 

No one, not even Da knew that Xiao had been keeping tabs on Zhou Yu ever since she had seen a picture of him when she was only 10. That was 5 years ago now. It had been her childhood dream just to meet him but now she was married to him. Only she imagined her marriage to be more… more… loving. She knew Da and Sun Ce had been in love for a while now. That was why they had gotten married. But Xiao and Zhou Yu's marriage almost seemed forced. Yes he had rescued her and yes he was kind and caring but it seemed to be out of obligation that he was like that to her. Had he married her because Sun Ce and Da had urged the marriage or had it been because he really loved her?

If he did love her he never showed it. They were nothing like Da and Sun Ce. They spent time together, Da would make meals for Sun Ce and then have them with him, and they even shared a room now. Xiao was happy for her sister but she couldn't help being a bit jealous. Zhou Yu didn't spend much time with her, though she knew he was always busy. But then Sun Ce was also was always busy yet he managed to make time.

Sun Ce managed to make her sister happy. They would hold each other and kiss and do other things that Xiao heard from her sister and the court ladies. 

~FlashBack~

"Last night was so wonderful Xiao!" Da cooed. "I made him dinner and then we had a bath together. It felt so good when he massaged and kissed me." Da said with a shudder remembering the feel of Sun Ce's touch. "After that he held me as we slept." Da would finish with a happy glazed expression on her face.

~End of FlashBack~

Da always told Xiao everything about what happened between her and Sun Ce. It was always so innocent and loving, not hard and cruel like the court ladies rumored. And Xiao wished she could have something to tell her sister or that something would happen between Zhou Yu and herself. Normally it was a highlight if she talked to him or even just saw him that day.

Xiao had always hoped that Zhou Yu would notice her or be a little romantic every now and then. She had grown a lot since they had been married. She was 15 now and even more beautiful then ever. She had matured mentally and physically though she stilled retained some of her childhood charm, cuteness and invitee. 

Xiao decided she would do something for Zhou Yu tonight since he was going away the next morning. She would make dinner for him she decided. Xiao bid her sister good-bye and went skipping to her room to make her husband a nice dinner.

Zhou Yu was in the giant training room. He was sparring with Sun Ce and holding a conversation with Zhou Tai at the same time. For some odd reason the hard, cold warrior would never speak more then necessary with other people, even Lord Sun Jian. However Zhou Yu managed to hold entire debates with the man, something that fascinated everyone in the castle.

"What are you talking about?! With the Shu refusing to negotiate and Wei being stubborn as ever and refusing to die… This will just relight the fire. This will be all out war not just a single mission." Zhou Yu grunted as he stepped back and parried Sun Ce's blows.

"How are you so sure? We're only facing Wei in the up coming march and the Nanman Territory is one of the last strongholds that they have. When we take the territories then Cao Ren will have no where to go to." Zhou Tai said as he watched Zhou Yu launch a counter-attack.

"Be… *Swings over head with his sword forcing Sun Ce to block* cause…*goes into a spin forcing another block* Shu… *Flips over Sun Ce and brings is sword tip to Sun Ce's back* may be there and then thing get complicated." Zhou Yu said to Zhou Tai. To Sun Ce he said, "I got you again."

Sun Ce just turned around with an annoyed expression on his face. Zhou Yu had beaten him 3 times now, each time by a different way.

A messenger came rushing through the main doors. "Forgive the intrusion my Lords, however Lord Sun Jian requests to meet with you all immediately.

Zhou Yu nodded to the messenger who bowed his way out. "What could be so important?"

"Who knows? Pop probably has another great idea that he wants our advice on." Sun Ce said off handedly as they all started to walk to the throne chamber. 

When they got there Zhou Yu noted all the other officers that would be accompanying him were also gathered.

"My Lord, you wished to see us." Zhou Yu said with a polite bow.

"Yes Zhou Yu. Our spies have notified us that the Shu are also headed towards the Nanman Territory. We cannot let them take control of the area. You know that as much as I do. Get your men together and march to the territory. You leave tonight." Sun Jian told Zhou Yu.

"I understand my Lord. They will not take control of what is rightfully yours."

Xiao was humming pleasantly as she carried the tray containing Zhou Yu's dinner to his room. She hoped he wouldn't mind if she watched him eat. She slowly opened his door and stopped in the doorway.  Zhou Yu wasn't in his room. She wondered where he could be for just a moment before she heard his voice ring out across the massive courtyard and into his room. 

"The Shu march for Nanman Territory. We cannot let them take what rightfully belongs to our Lord!" A loud roaring cheer came from the organized ranks. "For too long they have been a thorn in our side! Tonight we march to Nanman Territory and will take what is ours!" More cheering ensued. "FORWARDS MARCH!" Zhou Yu cried loudly so that he could be heard over the cheering men.

Soon his voice and the cheering died down and were replaced with steady beating sounds of boots walking in an orderly march.

He was gone again and he hadn't even said good-bye. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed in the soup she had made him as part of his dinner. Now he couldn't have it. 

Xiao felt empty, hallow, and incomplete inside. She normally felt like this when she knew Zhou Yu was out in the field. She knew that he would come back to the castle but silently she worried that each time he went out he would never return. She shock her head to try and get the thoughts out of her head and turned a corner.

She was in the corridor that led to her room. While she was consumed by her thoughts Xiao Qiao had managed to wander back to her room. Xiao just walked into her room and was surprised to see Da sitting on her bed.

"Are you okay?" Da said getting up and taking the tray from her younger sister and placed it on a table.

"Ya, it's just I didn't get to say good-bye to him. I thought he was leaving tomorrow so I made him that dinner." Xiao said sadly as she indicated to the now cold dinner.

"Well, I was surprised as well. Sun Ce dropped by our room just for a minute to say good-bye and give me this to give you. He also said Zhou Yu wouldn't have the time to see you before they left. Apparently our spies found out that Shu was going to take the Nanman Territory away from our Lord Sun Jian. So he ordered the army to move out a head of schedule. But don't worry, Xiao, our husbands have never failed to return to us before." Da said leading her sister to the bed and sitting down next to her.

"True and thank you." Xiao said receiving a folded piece of paper from her sister.

It read:

Xiao, sorry that I did not have time to see you before I left. I've been too busy. I must go now. Take care until I return,

Love,

Zhou Yu

Zhou Yu wished he could have written more or better yet seen her before he left. He really felt bad not seeing Xiao in such a long time. He had just been too swamped with drafting troops, securing supplies, getting logistics and making battle plans. He had had barely time for eating and sleeping during the last month and especially the last week. 

He sighed. He missed her so much whenever he was out on a campaign. True he never saw her much when he was in the castle but just knowing she was near always lightened his spirits. And right now his spirits were in need of a lift. Rain was gently falling from the black, moonless sky and it had been doing so for the last 5 hours of the march. Zhou Yu was tired and wet; he had been marching on foot with the soldiers for a while now. He had been doing so to try and boost the moral of the tired men. Fortunately his dismounting had had the desired effect on his men and they kept trudging forwards. Only another mile and a half separated the army from their campsite.

Zhou Yu tried to keep his thoughts on the upcoming battle but his thoughts kept drifting back to Xiao. How he wished he could spend more time with his wife, to get to know her, hold her, tell her that he loved her. 

Zhou Yu sighed. He counted himself lucky to just catch a glimpse of her in a hallway or from his window when she was in the main courtyard whenever she practiced her dances with Da. Most of the time he never had the time to watch the dances but he would steal the occasional glance just gaze at his wife's graceful movements. How he cherished those moments. Distracted by his thoughts Zhou Yu found himself in the Wu main camp. Setting his personal thoughts aside he turned to the tasks of setting up the camp.

Xiao sighed. It had been raining for 3 days now and gloomy out but she was happy as she laid in her bed clutching to her chest a scrapbook. This scrapbook was old; Xiao had been putting things in it since she was 10. It was the same book Xiao had her scraps of Zhou Yu in. Now it rested firmly against her small breasts open to the newest page in the book, the page containing Zhou Yu's letter to her. That letter was now her most valuable treasure from Zhou Yu. Never before had he ever said or written the word "love" to her. How she wished he would say it to her and mean it. It would truly be the happiest day of her life the day that Zhou Yu would tell her that. 

The 3 days of rain had made the terrain muddy and difficult to fight in. Fighting was fierce nonetheless and Zhou Yu had been on the field for more then 12 hours now still at the same gate. The gate had been busted open but the Wei defenders were steadfast in their defense. Cao Ren simply was not willing to loss the city and Zhou Yu hoped that he was not willing to lose any of the outlaying territories as well. He had sent Sun Ce and Zhou Tai with men to take the other territories but Shu was also in the south trying to take the area. 

Lost in the heat of battle Zhou Yu did not see the archer that took aim at him nor did he see the arrow fly…

Elsewhere Xiao woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. Da (whose room was nearby) was quickly by her sisters' side. "What is it Xiao?" Da asked when she came into the room.

"I… I…" Xiao said quietly and shakely.

"Come Xiao, what is it?" Da said comfortingly and placing her arm around her shaking younger sister.

"He… didn't see it… and it hit him and…" Xiao dissolved into tears leaning against her sister for support.

"Hush, Xiao it'll be alright."

"No it won't!" Xiao blurted out in between her sobs.

"Xiao, it was a dream, just a bad dream."

"It wasn't a dream Da, it was a nightmare!"

"Well, what happened in it? What's so terrible about it?"

"He was shot and he never saw it coming." Xiao said with a renewal of tears.

"Who Xiao, who was shot?"

"Zhou Yu…"

"I'm sure its just you worrying about him too much sis. I'm sure he's all right and will be coming back just like he promised. So hush now and go to sleep. Do you want me to stay with you?" Da asked like she always did whenever Xiao had nightmares.

Xiao just nodded and laid back down still in the comforting embrace of her sister.

The sharp pain in his shoulder quickly resided as Zhou Yu tore out the arrow. Pain temporarily blinded him and he staggered a few steps and buckled as several spear points slashed his left arm and side. Instinctively Zhou Yu lashed out with his sword before staggering backwards. In the distance Zhou Yu heard Cao Ren cry out "Zhou Yu is weak! All units charge!"

"All units hold your ground! They must not break through!" Zhou Yu yelled to try and rally his men. 


	2. Coming Home

Coming Home

The battle had ended over two days ago and the Wu forces were returning to the castle that evening. A huge celebration was planned and Xiao was anxious. She couldn't wait for Zhou Yu to come back but was having a hard time deciding what to wear. Da already had her make-up and jewelry on and sat on her sisters' bed giving advice. 

"Do you think he'll like the purple or the red dress?"

"Xiao I'm pretty sure Zhou Yu would just be happy to see even if you went in just that." Da told her sister. "Wear the purple, it makes your face glow when you smile."

"Thanks sis." Xiao said blushing, as she was standing in her room with only undergarments to cover her lithe body. Quickly Xiao slipped into the dress and sat down in front of her mirror to put on some make-up.

"Have you heard from Sun Ce, Da?" Xiao asked her sister.

"No, he hasn't written but then the campaign was so short. To think they were only gone a week. Don't you wish all the campaigns were this short?"

"I wish they wouldn't have to go at all."

"Well they have to but at least they're bring stability back to the land. And think Xiao, if our husbands weren't like this they would have never rescued us from Dong Zhou." Da said.

"Ya but you know I worry. Remember the last time Zhou Yu and Sun Ce came back from a campaign. Admit it, you nearly had a heart attack when Sun Ce came back with that gash across his chest."

"Fine, fine but at least it gave me a good excuse to get my husband's shirt off." Da said with a glint in her eyes as she recalled the memories.

Xiao looked at her sister with a bit of jealousy. Zhou Yu had had a gash on his arm but he had treated it himself. He never let Xiao do much for him in the way of treating injuries or cooking for him or other things that Da did for Sun Ce.

Outside a trumpet sounded announcing the return of the Wu forces. A giant cheer arose from within the castle. Da and Xiao looked at each other for a brief moment before they both went bounding for the door and took up places side by side on the balcony. They had a great view of the main gate and courtyard.

Sun Ce came into view first. He was riding a gray horse and looked tired. Da audibly gasped when she saw that Sun Ce had several bandages tied to his leg and arms. Men, many of whom were wounded, came marching in. Da went down immediately to Sun Ce as soon as he dismounted.

From the balcony Xiao watched her sister fuse over Sun Ce. Unable to watch the scene Xiao turned her attention back to the victorious column. More men came in and the number of injured really started to worry.

However it was when Zhou Tai appeared Xiao felt utter despair. Zhou Tai was one of four men who bore a stretcher. The stretcher was empty but was covered with a banner of Wu. The army only did that for when officers died. There were only 3 officers who went and if Sun Ce and Zhou Tai had come back then it meant that that banner stood for Zhou Yu. Xiao knew this, but she tried to deny it but her heart and mind knew it. Xiao simply sank down to the floor and started to cry.

It seemed the whole castle had gone very quiet and the only thing that could b heard was Xiao crying. The crowd had been cheering and celebrating unit the empty stretcher had entered the come into view. The music and joy simply stopped cold and dead, just like the man who was represented by the banner.

"Xiao…" A soft voice asked.

Xiao simply continued to cry. She just didn't care anymore.

"Let me tell her what she already knows. Zhou Yu fell while taking the city, Xiao. From what the men tell me he got shot by and arrow…"

Something clicked in Xiao's mind. The nightmare she had had was one of Zhou Yu being shot before he died.

"Da, just like my dream." Xiao stopped only long enough to say that before she went back to her mourning.

"and Cao Ren tried to charge him and his men. Zhou Yu stood his ground and fought back and drove the fighting into the city itself. Then Zhou Yu got too deep in and was swarmed. About 5 units went to try and save him but a fire broke out and all were lost by the time Zhou Tai and I broke in through the north side of the city. At least he died fighting." Sun Ce finished.

"I'd like to be alone please." Xiao choked out.

Da and Sun Ce quietly exited once Da had brought her sister inside and had her crying on the bed.

"Why?" Xiao asked herself. "Why him? Why did he have to die? Just when things looked like we could go somewhere in our relationship."

Zhou Yu's death affected everyone. Many of the men were low in spirit, the every joking Sun Ce and bubbly Xiao were quiet and solemn. Thousands, a fact that made Xiao feel a bit better, attended the funeral but she had hoped she would be attending his funeral further down the road of her life. His empty coffin was buried under a cherry tree near the outside wall of the castle.

A/N: After this chapter I'll be upping the rating to R just to be safe. You'll just have to see. Coming up next; take a guess at who comforts Xiao and will this comforter take the place of the now gone Zhou Yu?


	3. Comforts of a Man

Comforts of a Man

Everyday Xiao would go down to his grave and lay a flower on it. She would wear dull grays and blacks, a dramatic change from her old wardrobe of bright colors. Xiao was still in denial though, she found it hard to believe that HE had been alive and written a note to her only a moon ago.

Sun Ce also took his death hard but then he had Da to comfort him. Xiao had no one. Or that was what she had thought at first. Gan Ning had proved to be amazingly sympathetic over the last few weeks. He spoke kind words to her and was there for her; things that Xiao had longed to have from her late husband. He would go with her to visit the Grave. At first Xiao had pushed him away because she had wanted to be alone but later on it was because she liked his presence far more than she thought she should.

Yes Gan was older but then had had Zhou Yu. Gan was shorter and closer to her own height a fact Xiao liked because it made it easier to kiss him. Whenever Xiao compared Gan to Zhou Yu she found that Gan had many qualities that he let her know about him; not like Zhou Yu who had always been so private and closed up. However in the back of her mind Xiao knew that the comparison was fair. Few people really knew who Zhou Yu was and she wasn't one of them so she had no real right to compare them anyway. It was just that over the last month she had grown closer to a man then she had with another man over 3 years. Gan Ning would give her poetry, hold her tenderly, kiss her, treated her like a woman instead of a girl. All of them things that Zhou Yu never did even though Xiao had wanted them so much.

Da was torn. She was happy that her sister had found a man that made her happy but then Da knew that Xiao was happy just when Zhou Yu had been around. And now only a month after… Da felt that it was simply too fast and really something that Xiao would go on to regret. Once Da had tried to voice her concern to her sister but Xiao had become angry at Da and the conversation had turned into a full-fledged fight, something that hadn't happened between the two for several years.

Xiao had been angry at Da after that fight but she also felt bad. Da had valid points as always but Xiao refused to listen to her advice for once. It was her life and she would run it her own way. Still memories haunted her. Her scrap book, Da, the Grave out under her favorite tree, it all filled her with guilt but whenever she was in Gan Ning's strong tattooed arms kissing his lips she would forget about all that.

Like right now as she lay by his side and stared up at the moon. He made her feel wanted and safe. Unexpectedly as she dreamily gazed at the moon she felt very uneasy for once while in Gan's presence. Maybe it was the moon or her slight guilt of the lust that was finally being fulfilled but something made her feel uneasy. Just as swiftly as it had come it went leaving Xiao feeling increasingly guilty and confused.

Far off in a small village on the fringes of the Wu controlled Nannam territory a man stood on a small hill looking up at the moon. A gust of wind blew his long hair and his red and white outfit. His 8 companions all waited patiently for him to come down off the hill and start the night's march. Many including himself still had their wounds and so the pace was slow but they all trudged on. They had wives and sweethearts to get back too and they all had been away too long…

A/N: I'm sorry for it being short but I believe I'm about to get flamed nice and crispy. Don't worry you die hard fans of Xiao Qiao/Zhou Yu; I'm with you. I'd hunt myself down and hurt myself but then I wouldn't get to finish this. The R will definitely be in the next chapter as that will be longer and involve a very naughty Xiao and some violence.

Also updates will be only on weekends since I'm swamped with regular school homework and AP Biology and Statistics on top of that. I'll try to update sooner but no promises.


	4. Sins

Sins

Xiao moaned and writhed with anticipation of pleasure. His long hair tickling her from her small breasts to her navel, down past her shapely hips and into her private nether region. Xiao gasped when he nibbled her lips teasingly before driving his tongue into her.

Xiao woke up with breathing heavily. Her hair was a wide array around her and her hand was near her pussy, soaked in her own juices. Xiao shuddered. That was now the 3rd night in a row that she had had that dream and found herself like this. She was fine with her current nude state but it was the dreams that worried her. Then again she had had dreams like this before and she loved them but it was WHO was in the dream that disturbed her.

"Why am I still dreaming of him? He can't be alive. He's dead. I should move on. That's what he would have wanted." Xiao told herself but everything of what she said worried her.  Her dreams worried her and Xiao was thinking about going to Da for help. Also Xiao doubted Zhou Yu would have wanted her to move on, at least not so quickly. But then she had needed comforting, the need for contact and a little lust mixed in. Xiao knew that she shouldn't let all of this worry her since Zhou Yu was dead and she was no longer married making her fair game again. Bu then who was there?

Gan Ning was nice and Xiao liked him but not that much. But then she had given to him many of her firsts that she had been saving for Zhou Yu if he had ever made a move. There she was again thinking about him. Xiao wanted to forget about him but deep down she knew she would never allow herself to do that. He had been the only man she would ever truly desire and love. Thinking of him Xiao cried herself to sleep.

Far away 9 men slowly made progress. They were all tired and worn but they all trudged on like the good soldiers that they all were. Finally at dusk their leader decided to stop and set up camp. Several men went off to gather firewood and berries from the near by woods. The remaining men tried their luck at fishing in a near by brook. After another hour of labor the men sat down to a small supper and collapsed into sleep knowing the next day would be the same.

In the morn the men broke camp and though hunger continued their slow march homeward. Then their leader saw something off in the distance that made his blood run cold. Flags furled in the far distance bearing the phoenix of Wei.

Night fell upon the castle once again. Most were asleep save a few guards on duty. Da was snuggling up to her beloved when a guard called out loudly "Who goes there?"

"Open the gates! By order of Lord Zhou Yu!" A voice answered full of authority.

"He is dead! State thy true business or prepare to die!"

"I am Zhou Yu, OPEN THE GATES!"

The news spread faster than Zhou Yu could walk as he passed through the corridors to Xiao's room. People kept coming out of their rooms to follow him. All wore a mixed expression of happiness and dread of something. Even officers started to join in the gathering castle staff. Zhou Yu didn't care, he wanted to go and see Xiao before going to see his good friend Sun Ce and Da. Zhou Yu rounded the final corner and opened the door to Xiao's room and stood there staring while everyone else gasped and cringed in anticipation as to what was to happen.

There in front of him was is wife and Gan Ning sleeping in the same bed and Gan Ning even had his arms around Xiao. The gathered multitude was now dead silent. Zhou Yu walked up to the bed and grabbed Xiao by the haul and threw her out of the bed. She hit the floor with a loud thud and looked like she was in a lot of pain as well as in a lot of confusion. 

Gan Ning woke up from the lack of warmth beside him only to be greeted by a fist that came into contact with his jaw sending Gan flailing through the air before he landed on the other side of the bed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY WIFE'S BED?" Zhou Yu roared.

"Zhou Yu? Is that you?" The spiky haired man said still half-asleep and dazed from the force of the blow.

Zhou Yu just picked the man up and slammed him through a near by table before lifting the man and slamming him against the wall.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IN MY WIFE'S BED? " Zhou Yu repeated the question.

Xiao had been sitting there too stunned and hurt to do or say anything. Finally she mustered the strength to whisper; "I thought you were dead."

"Oh? And how long did you mourn me? Or were you fucking him before I 'died' you little bitch!" "Now you answer my question before I tear your head off!"

"Get your hands off of him Zhou Yu!" Sun Jian said as he strode into the room.

Zhou Yu turned to face the Wu leader with such a face full of anger and fury that Sun Jian took a step back as did the entire assembly. 

"Do I give you advise about your marriage life? No? Well shut up and let me deal with a mess you created or you will find that Wei will have another strategist."

Turning back to the short ex-pirate Zhou Yu picked him up and through him against another wall. Turning back to Sun Jian Zhou Yu ordered coldly; "Have him moved to another post or I will kill him." Turning to face the masses Zhou YU barked at them; "GET OUT! and Zhou Tai, send in Da and Sun Ce I have to talk to them."

"Now Zhou Yu, CALM DOWN!" Sun Ce yelled at his childhood friend as he restrained him from hurting Xiao even further. Xiao had tender cheeks, her nightdress was torn, and her hair a mess and her eyes tear-strained as a she cried into Da's chest as Da tried her best to comfort her sister.

"Fine fine. But how would you feel and act if you found your wife sleeping with that little runt?"

"Just like you did and more probably." Sun Ce admitted.

"I wasn't sleeping with Gan Ning." Xiao managed to sob out.

Zhou Yu's eyes flashed and Sun Ce immediately grabbed his friend again. Unfortunately Zhou Yu tore free from Sun Ce's grip and picked Xiao up by her hair only producing more cries of pain and tears. "Never say his name again, you little hor!" Zhou Yu growled before dropping Xiao back onto the ground and back into the relative safety of Da's arms.

"Will you at least hear her before you beat her?" Da pleaded.

Zhou Yu merely nodded and set a stony glare on the girl her had once thought of as his wife.

Xiao proceeded to try and tell her side of the story but could only manage a low mumble that only Da could hear. "She says she was lonely, that you never was there for her. She says you hardly ever talked or saw each other and when you did you never gave her any love."

"No love my ass. Do you think I was going to rape a 12 year old? I could have by all rights but I loved that SWEET and INNOCENT 12 year old, that's why I never touched her, so that she could grow up. I'm gone for a little over 2 months and I find this." Zhou Yu said in a disgusted voice as he pealed off his shirt revealing several cut wounds.

"Damn boy, where you get these?" Sun Ce asked.

"Trying to hold the bloody gate. Arrow here and here" Zhou Yu pointed to his right and left shoulders "and spear cuts." Zhou Yu indicated his various other cuts.

"Those will scar." Sun Ce whistled.

For a moment Zhou Yu and Sun Ce were off in their own little world and Zhou Yu was his old self again but the Xiao spoke up in her astonishment. "You love me?"

"I loved a beautiful, sweet and INNOCENT girl named Xiao Qiao, not you." Zhou Yu spat. "But I can see that she's dead."

This renewed the stream of sobs coming from Xiao. "Please Zhou Yu, will you stop it. She didn't know and acted badly, okay?" Da said starting to get angry.

"She could have had more faith. I know that you are faithful to Sun Ce here and you haven't even slept together yet." Zhou Yu said in a matter of fact voice.

Sun Ce and Da put on guilty looks with hints of red. Neither had had much hope that Zhou Yu was alive and how Zhou Yu knew that other fact was something else all together.

"10,000 are marching on Hin Gi Gate. I spotted them marching back home through the wild lands. I have 500 local militia that will hold the gate as long as we can. Tell your old man that if he has any sense left he'll send more men to me." Zhou Yu said as he started to walk out of the room.

A/N: R rated. What do you think? This will be Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao in the end, if I let him and her both live. Thoughts please. I may not be able to update this quickly what with AP Bio on top of other subjects.


	5. Shattered Lives

Shattered Lives

"10,000? How did they get that far in?" Sun Ce asked concerned.

"They haven't but with only so many men Hin Gi Gate is the best defendable point. The river is too strong for them to attempt a river crossing and the gate rests in a valley between the mountains."

"Right. Hey, where do you think you're going?"

"To go die a warriors death. I have nothing left to lose." Zhou Yu said as he walked brisk fully out of the room. As he expected Sun Ce was soon at his side. In silence the two men walked to Zhou Yu's room.

Zhou Yu opened a cabinet in his room and took out some bandages. Still in silence the two friends dressed the wounds of Zhou Yu.

"Tell me Sun Ce. What just happened?" Zhou Yu said in his normal calm voice, the first time he had used it all night.

"You came back home and found Gaaa… him in bed with Xiao. You promptly kicked his ass before yelling at my father and threatened to defect. An empty threat really but Pop doesn't know that. Then you beat Xiao, told her you loved her and broke her heart. Anything I missed?" 

"No." Silence passed between the two as they finished dressing Zhou Yu's wounds and just sat down facing each other. Finally Zhou Yu broke the silence. "Was I too harsh? I overreacted didn't I?"

"Well yes. I really don't think you had to beat Xiao. Just yelling at her hurt her enough." Sun Ce told his friend.

Zhou Yu laughed weakly. "But then you have never found Da in bed with another man now have you?" Zhou Yu got up and took 2 glasses and a bottle of wine out of another cabinet.

"Well no. I'm sure Da would remain loyal to me. She has been in years past, I expect her to not change that policy."

"Ahh true, true. I expected the same from Xaio. I mean she never said anything and was fine I guess. I had no way of knowing my own wife, your old man kept me too busy. Plus she is still a child, Sun Ce. She's only 15 for crying out loud. She's still very much a child. And before you even start to argue for her know that she is far less mature than Da is. I'm pretty sure she didn't know what she was doing but still…" Zhou Yu said pouring drinks and downing his.

"I know, I know. I should have done something about it." Sun Ce muttered.

"You knew about it?" Zhou Yu looked at his friend.

"Da told me, she knew. Still I should have done something. There I failed you." Sun Ce said gloomily as he took a swing from his glass.

"You thought I was dead. Everyone did." Zhou Yu said taking another long chug from the bottle.

"What do you plan to do? Get drunk?"

"I'm staying here for a few days. I'm going to rest here for the days. Have no one disturb me. I need to be alone."

"I understand. I'll talk to Pop about the men and about making you work so much. Anything else I can do for you?"

"Check all the sheets, you know what to look for. Tell me if you find anything."

Sun Ce walked back to Xiao's room. Da had gotten Xiao to stop crying and was in the middle of making her more presentable.

"How is he?" Da asked.

"Not good. I haven't seen him like this in a long. When I left him he was drinking. I don't think he's gonna stop until he lays flat out on the floor." Sun Ce mused. "Don't think ANYONE should se him. A drunk Zhou Yu is not a pretty site and I should know." Sun Ce said stressing the "anyone" incase Da had any ideas about confronting Zhou Yu about his behavior. 

Da simply looked at her husband and nodded. Xiao just remained quiet. They all remained in silence so heavy it weighed on all of them. Xiao tried her hardest to not cry and Da and Sun Ce felt like they should be saying something to comfort Xiao. But then again Sun Ce thought that in a way he had failed his friend and should side with him. He would have acted similarly if Da had sleep with anyone, especially since she had never slept with him. 

Unbeknown to both of them they both lay on their beds staring at the ceiling thinking the same thoughts; "What have I done?"

A/N Here's the next chap, enjoy. And please only send reviews once. I got a bunch of reviews from the same people saying the exact same thing. I enjoy your reviews but the same one again and again is redundant.


	6. 3 Days

3 Days

The sun rose and crept into his room. Slowly the sunlight crept closer and closer to where he had passed out last night. Bottles littered the room, his clothes half off and half on his body as displaying his bandaged body. 

'He looks so peaceful. Just like the man I love. The man I gave up hope on. The man who beat me but I still love him because of that. Maybe if I go through with this…' Xiao thought as she tightened her grip on her small blade. She was in his room despite the fact that many had tried to tell her not to go and Da had pleaded with her.

Xiao looked back to the last 3 days. The simple thought him being so near yet not wanting to see her made Xiao feel terrible. This feeling made her think of how childish and immature her actions were. It also made her feel small and unwanted. Xiao knew many men would kill just to see her yet the only man she ever wanted didn't want her and to her his opinion was the only thing that mattered.

They met a few times in the halls. Every time she would pass him she would look in his eyes and see sorrow underneath the disappointment and smoldering anger that burned in his eyes.

Xiao told Da about this and cried and begged for advice but even Da didn't have any good advice for her younger sister. After those 3 days Xiao couldn't take it anymore. Zhou Yu was leaving to his death in trying to defend Wu for the last time and today was the last chance Xiao had to see him. 

As she slowly made her way over to his sleeping figure she hesitantly hefted her dagger.

Zhou Yu knew that Xiao was in the room. The wind had carried her unique scent to him and he had sensed her presence. He always could tell when she was near; he just couldn't help but know where she was. Whenever they passed in the halls he could see regret, shame, and a pleading hope in her eyes. She would walk swiftly past with her head down and be gone as quickly as she could.

Despite what the room may suggest Zhou Yu was not drunk. He had drunk until he had passed out the first night but then he hadn't had a drink. He had come to the conclusion that drinking would never make his problems go away. He had spent the last two days with a clear head and had met with several officers and Sun Jian. From the castle Zhou Yu had managed to get 50 volunteers to go with him when he left to defend Hin Gi Gate. Even so many of the officers tried to talk Zhou Yu out of it but he wouldn't listen. He knew that now he had firmly lost Xiao with his rash actions and that she would never forgive him. So the only reasonable thing he could think of was to die doing one last service for Wu by dying on the field defending Wu against Wei.

Sun Ce had tried to talk Zhou Yu out of it. He had told Zhou Yu that none of the beddings had blood on it and made a case that Xiao really wanted him back. Zhou Yu had made up his mind however and didn't think that he even deserved Xiao even if she wanted him back. With a set mind and not wanting to disappoint the men he already had at Hin Gi Gate Zhou Yu stood fast in his decision. He was to go and fight one last time.

Zhou Yu felt the bed sag as Xiao climbed onto it. His eyes fluttered open and turned to face her. A smile almost escaped unto his lips but then he saw the dagger.


	7. Painful Love

Painful Love

Zhou Yu rolled his body so that he faced her. "Do you plan to kill me for what I did to you Xiao?"

It was said in such calm and a composed manner that Xiao froze. She wasn't sure what he was going to say or do to her and involuntarily shivered under his stead gaze. And the words hurt her as well. 'How could he think that?' She wondered as another shiver ran down her spine. 

"Is that why you are here? To kill me?" Zhou Yu said in a low voice. His voice was steady as his gaze but in his eyes Xiao could see and feel the sorrow that shone brightly in his eyes.

"N… no… my lord. I've come… to beg your forgiveness." Xiao said in a rush as she swiftly crouched on the bed to bow to him.

Zhou Yu looked at the frail girl who was bowing on his bed. She was shaking with nervousness and yet something perplexed him. 'Why had she come to ask my forgiveness? It should be me begging for forgiveness.' "Why do you have a knife?"

Xiao looked up a moment and then took the knife from her hip and placed in front of her. "For you to ki… take my life. I was a disobedient wife… It's your right. I am not worthy to remain your wife."

The silence was heavy as Zhou Yu stared at his wife. "You want me to forgive you?" Zhou Yu said in a neutral tone. 

Xiao gulped audibly and shivered. "Please… I beg you for your forgiveness. You don't know how much it means to me…" Xiao pleaded with tears starting to form in her eyes. She didn't notice that Zhou Yu had walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"Why should you beg for forgiveness from me?" Xiao looked up with a hurt look displayed on face and found she was staring into Zhou Yu's deep brown eyes. "After all I have done to you and still you come to ask me to forgive you. No, I should ask for yours. I've been a terrible husband to you. I'm never around, never there for you and hardly have time to be with you. You only did… that because I was never there. It was really all my fault…" Zhou Yu let his sentence fade. Silence then enclosed husband and wife in a small world where they just stared at each other. Finally Zhou Yu broke the silence.

"Can you forgive me for what I have done?" This time he was the one pleading.

Xiao sat there stunned. Never had she even thought of this happening. As far as she saw things the recent events were all her fault. It was she who had not had faith in her husband, started seeing another man and therefore deserved what Zhou Yu had done to her.

"But you only did what was your right"

"But I acted rashly. I should have never struck you or yelled at you or done any of the shameful things I did to you."

More silence. A bird chirped outside. Still the two lovers stared at each other. Once again Zhou Yu broke the silence. "I've seen Sun Jian. He has given me permission to annul our marriage."

Xiao felt stunned and hurt. "You… you want to end our… marriage." Xiao said in a whisper as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Yes. You deserve a better man to be your husband; someone who will be there for you. I'll be dead by nightfall tomorrow night; I'm leaving everything to you."

Zhou Yu got up taking with him the bejeweled dagger. Xiao just continued to sit on the bed still in shock. Her mind told her to act quickly because she knew this was her last chance. Zhou Yu was slowly putting on the rest of his clothes. As he slowly made for the door Xiao couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't let it end this way. Xiao sprang from the bed and ran to Zhou Yu and threw her arms around his waist and sobbed into his back.

Shocked Zhou Yu stood there completely still. "Don'tleaveme,ZhouYu.Iforgaveyoulongago.Pleasedon'tdissolveourmarriage,Iloveyousomuch!" Xiao said in a rush. Even so Zhou Yu understood all that she had said. Gently he pried Xiao's arms from his waist and turned around to face her. "How can you love a man like me?" Zhou Yu inquired.

What Xiao did next neither of them expected. Slowly Xiao raised herself up and wrapped her arms around Zhou Yu neck. Just as slowly she pressed her lips to his and gave him a long passionate kiss. When they finally drew apart because of lack of air Xiao whispered in his ear. "Because to me; you're the perfect man." Xiao felt herself blush as she felt Zhou Yu wrap his strong arms around her tiny waist. 

"Am I forgiven?" Zhou Yu asked again in a soft whisper.

"I forgave you a long time ago, my husband." Xiao said lovingly as she nestled her head in the clef of his neck. "Please don't end the marriage. You're the only man I ever loved and will love."

Zhou Yu leaned his head back to look at Xiao. She sensed this and looked up at him and saw a questioning look in his eyes.

"You must understand that I did that to try and forgot you. Move on. I thought you were gone so I tried not to let sorrow take me. I was young and stupid and acted without thinking." Xiao said with her head bowed as she stepped out of Zhou Yu's embrace.

"I never paid enough attention to you before. You only did what you thought was right at the time."

"That still doesn't excuse what I did. We are married and I betrayed that trust our marriage gave between us."

"Shh… You forgave me and I forgive you. Let it all go Xiao. That's all in the past now." Zhou Yu said as he stepped forward and embraced Xiao in a tender loving embrace. Xiao welcomed the comforting arms and cried softly against his chest. She didn't think she deserved to be forgiven and murmured this against Zhou Yu's now wet chest.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven or have the love of such a beautiful girl."

Xiao blushed. She hadn't meant for Zhou Yu to hear that.

"I have to go now." Zhou Yu said as he reluctantly parted from the warmth of his wife.

"I know." Xiao said sadly as she watched Zhou Yu make his way over to the door.

"Xiao…"

"Yes."

"I'll come back, this I promise you. When I do we can start anew. I love you." Zhou Yu said as he slipped out of his room and into the halls of the great castle. He didn't look back for he knew he wasn't going to come back.

A/N Thanks all who reviewed. So do you people think there was enough drama in this section? More to come but maybe not for a few days. Major project in English and AP Bio will take up a bunch of my time.


	8. For You

For You

The whistling of arrows was heavy in the air as the now 800 defenders unleashed a rain of death upon the charging foe. Though they fell in vast number, mowed down by piercing arrows, it did not stop the horde from pressing forwards. Above the gate men fought hand-to-hand to prevent Wei men from flooding up the siege ramps. In the gateway a score of men stood defiantly before the storm of men that tried in vain to force them out of the gate. The defenders knew that they were vastly outnumbered. However they would let none pass.

~ Flash back~

Zhou Yu had been riding all day gathering what extra men he could. His forces grew to 800 but that would not hold 10,000 for long unless the men fought tooth and nail as he was prepared to do.

That night the men had gathered to defend Hin Gi Gate. Defensively they had the advantage of terrain funneling the army down a narrow pass into a gorge in the mountains. The Gate was on the side of a mountain giving the defenders the higher ground. Still they were vastly outnumbered and the enemy had siege weapons. Even so Zhou Yu had a few plans in mind.

Once they were all set Zhou Yu turned to his men as the first enemy came into sight.

"Why are you all here? For glory and riches? Death and honor? I say NO! We are here so that they shall not pass this gate. We are here to defend our wives, sons and daughters from a fate worse then death. Will you let the men of Wei rape and kill your wives and daughters?"

A loud "NO!" echoed through the mountains.

"Will you let them enslave your sons?"

"NO!" Echoed once again.

"Arm yourselves. Though we may die tonight will be a night that Wei, Wu, indeed all of China will remember! Tonight will be the night 800 men defeated the army of the great Cao Cao! Tonight will be the night when we turn this army around and chase it all the way back to Cheng Du!"

A cry rose out of the ranks with such volume the Wei forces shivered in fear. They had thought this would be an easy operation. Little did they know the defenders were not going to go down easily.

 The hundreds fell within the first few moments. A volley of 800 arrows decimated and demoralized the Wei ranks long enough for them to stop and be struck down by another volley. When the Wei forces pressed forwards they were met with death from above and below; mines that killed hundreds more men. Before any had made it to the gate 1/3 of the Wei forces were already dead.

The battle wore on into the night and into the next day and the defenders had dwindled for under 200. Still they stood their ground.

~End of Flash back~

"Hold them! They are struggling!" Zhou Yu yelled as he struck down yet another man. He had lost count of the number he had struck cold with his blade, he didn't know how many had fallen to his arrows. But he had not lost count of the overall standings. By his estimations Wei was down to about 4,000 men while he only had 189 left. His moment of pause for thought cost him as a man slashed Zhou Yu across his chest. The cut was light thanks to Zhou Yu's quick reflex but the damage was done.

"They're pressing up the ramp!" A man cried from above. Gritting his teeth Zhou Yu raced up the stairs to the ramparts and hacked several more men down. An enemy archer struck him in the arm as another struck his leg. Ripping the bloody arrows from himself Zhou Yu continued to fight on. Slowly the sun rose higher in the sky and slowly the defenders fell but Wei was paying a very high and bloody cost for each defender that fell. Soon Zhou Yu was one of a handful left. 

Finally he too fell from fatigue and blood loss. Zhou Yu muttered to himself as he lay on the ground; "Xiao, forgive me…" His conscious thought was to clasp a dagger firmly in his hand. He never saw the banners of Wu as they came charging up to the gate nor did her hear Sun Ce call his name. The darkness had already taken him.

A few candles and the moonlight that came streaming in through an open window dimly lighted Xiao's room. Xiao sat on her bed in a large Chinese style shirt on that loosely covered her body. Slowly Xiao flipped through her scrapbook looking over all the pictures she had of Zhou Yu. A tear escaped her and trickled down her cheek down to her chin. The tear dropped from her chin down to her slightly exposed chest and disappeared between her breasts. Xiao closed the book and clutched it to her chest for a few moments. She finally set dot book down on the bed and picked up a small knife. She knew that Zhou Yu had lied to her and only said he was coming back just to be nice. He was dead by now, that Xiao was sure of. She had gotten a copy of the early report that Sun Ce had sent from Hin Gi Gate when he had gotten there with the extra men.

It read; The gate is desolate of life, 8 men were the survivors of the defenders and the bodies of Wu and Wei litter the ground. Lord Zhou Yu was not among the survivors. Over 6,000 Wei soldiers lie dead and the rest are in full retreat. 

The rest was just military jabber but that one line had made Xiao's mind up for her. She lifted the knife up. She was certain now as she ran the line through her head one last time.

The door opened and Da came into Xiao's room. "Xiao what are you doing?" Da said worryingly as she rapidly made her way over to Xiao.

Caught up in her thoughts Xiao didn't hear or see Da. "I'll join you soon, my love." Xiao said as she drove the knife down.

A/N Thanks you guys about telling me about the extra reviews. Thanks for all the reviews so far and as I said before don't worry, this is a romance drama but I dislike the whole Romeo/Juliet sort of romance. I'm a romantic so all will be well.


	9. Finally Together

Finally Together

Xiao gave out a cry as she felt the knife pierce her left bosom. The next thing Xiao knew she was lying on the bed staining her shirt red. Da had dashed over, ripped the knife from her sister's grasp knocking Xiao over in the process. Tossing the small blade aside Da crawled over her sister and shock her. "Xiao, Xiao answer me!" Da said frantically. A whimper answered Da. "Are you okay?"

"Why, Da? Why won't you let me go to him?" Xiao said starting to cry. 

"Who? Zhou Yu? He's here in his room. Sun Ce just came back with him…" Da said but Xiao had already bolted out the door and was headed for Zhou Yu's room not caring about anything.

Reaching his door Xiao stopped a moment to catch her breathe. Composing herself Xiao slowly and quietly stepped into his room.

Xiao closed the door and let out a squeak of surprise. She hadn't expected to enter a room filled with doctors. The noise she made caused the doctors to all turn and stare at the new comer. Xiao suddenly became aware that she was only in a large shirt that was slightly open exposing more cleavage then she cared to show. Xiao clutched the shirt shut and looked at the ground as she was too embarrassed to do anything else.

"Alright, everyone out. They have a lot to catch up on." A voice said from the mist of the throng. Several people started to protest about something or another but the voice yelled "OUT!" and the room emptied very quickly. As Sun Ce walked by Xiao managed to whisper "Thank you". 

The door closed and the room was filled with silence. Still embarrassed Xiao kept her head down until she was sure she was no longer blushing. Xiao finally looked up and made her way over to Zhou Yu's bedside.

He lay there with his eyes closed in a peaceful slumber. Xiao gasped when she saw all the bandages on him. A patch covered his right cheek, bandages round his leg, shoulder, arm, and several more patches on various other parts of his body showed the extent of his wounds.

In shock Xiao just stood there unaware that Zhou Yu had opened his eyes.

"Hello angel." He said softly looking straight into her eyes.

"I'm no angel." Xiao said meekly as she sat down next to him on the bed. "How…are you?" Xiao knew the question sounded stupid but she couldn't think of anything else to say or do. Well, she knew what she wanted to do but Zhou Yu was in no condition to do very much.

"Not too bad," Zhou Yu said heartily. "Just a few small scratches. And you?" He finished saying as he slowly shifted himself to a sitting position.

"Fine." Xiao said turning her head so that her loose hair hid her blush. Mentally she told herself she was being silly; Zhou Yu was her husband but then she had never seen so much of him before.

"No you're not."

"What?"

"You're bleeding. Come here and let me see."

Xiao hesitated a moment. It wasn't that she didn't trust him; it was just the location of her cut. Slowly she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Now that Xiao was closer Zhou Yu could see the source of the bloodstain.

"Who did this to you?" Zhou Yu said indicating the bloodstained shirt.

Xiao looked down at the foot of the bed to avoid eye contact with him. She couldn't tell him that she had been trying to commit suicide. That would show that she had lost faith in him not once but twice. Desperately thinking of something to say Xiao didn't notice that Zhou Yu had gently exposed the wound. 

"It's only a light cut." Zhou Yu said as he forced himself to his feet.

Xiao blushed cherry red. Now different thoughts shot through her mind and worried her just as much. 'What does he think of me now? Am I too small?' Still blushing she hastily recovered herself. Only then was she aware that Zhou Yu had gotten off the bed and was slowly limping his way over to a cabinet on the far side of the room.

"What… What are you doing up? You're hurt. You should be resting."

"I'm getting some medicine and bandages for you. You're the one who should be resting." Zhou Yu said calmly though his voice asked the dreaded question of "It was you wasn't it?"

The room screamed of silent as Zhou Yu made his way back to the bed with a slav and some bandages. He placed the things on the bed and sat down with a heave. 

"Zhou Yu, please, it's nothing really. You should be the one resting. " Xiao said quietly as Zhou Yu reached for the top of her shirt. 

Zhou Yu paused when his hand reached Xiao's hand that clutched her shirt shut. Her skin was so soft Zhou Yu noticed as he gently moved her hand away. Xiao didn't resist and only lowered her gaze so that some of her hair hid her blushing face. 'She's so beautiful when she is like this.' Zhou Yu thought as he slowly rubbed her naked breast applying the slav.

Xiao closed her eyes and unconsciously leaned into Zhou Yu's touch. It felt so wonderful to Xiao. Then a thought shot through her mind. 'I almost ended it all' thinking of the small cut that Zhou Yu was now massaging even though he didn't need to anymore.

Zhou Yu could see that Xiao that was enjoying the continued treatment until something changed her mood. Even with her eyes closed Zhou Yu could see the thought scatter Xiao's mood.

Xiao tried to stop the tears from rolling down her cheeks but the feeling of Zhou Yu pulling her into the comforting warmth of his embrace caused Xiao to break down in tears. Only now did she finally realize what she had almost given up twice. Xiao tried to say so but all she could manage was to shake harder as she cried harder.

"Shhh… Xiao, I know, I know. It's okay, you knew as well as I did my chances weren't good." Zhou Yu said into the top of Xiao's head. "Forget about the past, Xiao. I'm here, you're here, we're together and everything will be all right. This I promise you as your husband."

Xiao paused her crying for a moment to look up at Zhou Yu through the cascade of black hair that was in disarray obscuring her view of him. Zhou Yu brought his hand up and brushed the hair away from her face tucking it behind her ears. Slowly he brought his hand back to her face and gently cupped her cheeks in both hand as he leaned in and kissed her.

So there, dairy, you know the whole story now. But of course you know story from all the other things in here you know about as well but let's save that for later. Well let's see, I have to go now, my husband wants to me now. We got married again and now he wants to make a real honeymoon out of it. I'm not gonna stop him. Tell you about it later.

Xiao Qiao

Hello people. Forgive the long absence but extra courses really hurt. I think you can imagine the rest from here. I'm thinking of doing another fic soon in DW4 area. A continuation, perhaps... LockDown out…


End file.
